


Go For Broke

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Community: 100_roadtrips, Double Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Goku's teenage hormones drive a permanent wedge between him and Sanzo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrips Saiyuki drabble community. Prompt: broke

Goku hoped that things weren't irretrievably broken between them. Damn his hormones anyway. Maybe he shouldn't have tried kissing him.

He never understood how Sanzo could hold himself so aloof from everyone else. He knew the words of muichimotsu - he'd practically memorized them - but he never believed it meant that people weren't important. He was used to Sanzo blurting out words that hurt others' feelings but he knew that was mostly how Sanzo dealt, or didn't deal, with his own feelings of loss and pain.

Goku walked slowly back to his room from the woods he had fled to after Sanzo had turned away from him. He found a note on his pillow. "The cook put food aside for you in the refrigerator since you didn't think to show up for dinner. I told him to let you starve instead. Try heating it up without burning the fucking kitchen down."

Most people wouldn't see love or caring in that note, but Goku knew better, especially when he heard a whispered 'good night' as Sanzo walked by in the hallway. It was further proof that Sanzo was still talking to him. Things between them weren't irretrievably broken after all.


End file.
